


Petra/J.R. prompt post season finale

by Loveit250



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveit250/pseuds/Loveit250
Summary: Promt request for Petra and J.R. with a little bit of Jane V’s help.





	Petra/J.R. prompt post season finale

I don’t usually post on here but I’ve had an idea stuck in my head since I saw the finale. 

Promt is  
About Jane V standing up for Petra in regard to J.R. Where J.R. is still reasonably upset with Petra for lying. I would like to see Jane V go to J.R. with a rough draft of Petra book. That way J.R. sees what Petra has really been through and can more or less understand why she didn’t come out with the truth in the first place or why she handles things the way she does. 

That’s just my idea if anyone would like to bring it to life I would love to read it.


End file.
